


Una madre lo sabe

by HistoryISculture



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Gertrude había criado a un buen chico.
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Gertrud Kapelput, Oswald Cobblepot & Gertrud Kapelput, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Una madre lo sabe

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Gertrud Kapelput sabía que había sido una madre sobreprotectora, pero en una ciudad como Gotham, nadie estaba a salvo. La policía, el ayuntamiento, las calles, la vida de los ciudadanos, todo, pertenecía a la mafia. Y Oswald siempre había sido un buen chico. 

Oswald siempre se había preocupado por su madre, siempre la había cuidado. Gertrud había criado a un buen chico. Aunque Oswald había tenido matones que se metían con él en su infancia, su hijo nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Al ser búlgara, Gertrud sabía lo que era el racismo. Oswald lo había experimentado en su propia piel durante toda su niñez, por eso siempre le decía que llevase un paraguas consigo, para defenderse de los matones como si se tratara de una espada o un bastón. Oswald era demasiado puro e inocente para una ciudad como Gotham.

Lo peor de todo era la policía, que estaba vendida al mafioso de turno. En Gotham estabas solo, los ciudadanos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso. Sería absurdo negarlo. Por eso, cuando Oswald le había dicho que había conocido a un policía que podría ayudarlo y ser su amigo, Gertrud había estado inquieta. Durante días, no había dejado de pensar en eso. Su hijo era demasiado inocente y confiaba en cualquiera. Y de lo único de lo que hablaba Oswald era de un tal Jim Gordon.

Había investigado a Jim Gordon. Toda buena madre debe investigar las compañías de sus hijos para saber qué tipo de compañía frecuentan. Jim Gordon era un militar, héroe de la Guerra de Vietnam, condecorado por diversas misiones. No había nada que indicase que Jim Gordon sería peligroso para Oswald. Pero Jim Gordon era policía y la policía corrupta siempre sabe cómo borrar sus huellas.

La primera vez que conoció a Jim Gordon, Gertrud estaba recelosa. En aquel maravilloso bar del que Oswald era dueño, Jim Gordon había aparecido para visitar a su hijo. Aunque ambos estaban en horario de trabajo, hacían hueco para verse. En ese instante, lo comprendió todo. Su hijo no era amigo del policía. Su hijo, Oswald, estaba saliendo con el policía. Típico de su hijo, siempre preocupándose por lo que ella podría pensar, Oswald había decidido ir despacio con Jim Gordon para no preocuparla. Aunque había criado a Oswald con en la religión, Gertrud jamás podría negarle el amor ni la felicidad a su hijo. La manera en la que Oswald y Jim se miraban lo decía todo, tantas promesas en el aire, sus conversaciones no dichas, el entendimiento mutuo. Ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y lo único que puede desear una madre, es que su hijo fuera feliz.

Gertrud había invocado la magia que sólo las mujeres de la familia poseían, para alejar a los malos espíritus. El tarot había vaticinado un buen futuro para Oswald y Jim. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de que presencias malignas intentasen separarlos. Sólo esperaba que Jim Gordon fuera lo bastante bueno para su hijo.

Cuando Gertrud murió, no se fue a dónde todas las almas, decidió quedarse con su hijo mientras él viviese, ver qué tal le cuidaba Jim. No se equivocó en lo más mínimo con Jim Gordon. El policía, el único que no era corrupto en esa ciudad, se había preocupado por su hijo a lo largo de los años, le había cuidado y ayudado. Jim Gordon era el caballero blanco de Gotham, su hijo había encontrado a alguien digno de él.

A pesar de que su hijo se había perdido, algo lógico pues Gertrud ya no podría cuidarle, ya no estaba físicamente a su lado para aconsejarle y guiarle, Jim Gordon había permanecido a su lado. Aunque a veces discutían como todas las parejas. Ninguna relación es perfecta, las relaciones hay que trabajarlas diariamente, con cariño, amor, confianza, respeto y afecto. Algo que tanto Jim como Oswald tenían entre sí. Sólo había que ver la forma en la que se miraban. Estar con ellos en una habitación era sofocante, durante el resto de los años habían permanecido así. Gertrud sabía las dudas que había en el corazón de ambos, Jim era policía y su hijo se había perdido, dolido por la muerte de Gertrud. Pero ella sabía que su Oswald estaba allí, en alguna parte, escondido en el fondo del corazón del Pingüino.

Había criado a su hijo sola, en una época en la que había sido vituperada por ser una madre soltera. La religión y las creencias que se les habían inculcado a todos, habían provocado que el raciocinio y las ideas propias fueran suprimidas para crear un rebaño de ovejas que sólo se preocupaban por trabajar constantemente sin atender a sus progenitores, viviendo para trabajar en lugar de trabajar para vivir.

Gertrud había enseñado a Oswald el valor de la familia, algo perdido en los tiempos actuales. Habían disfrutado de la compañía mutua, pasado tiempo juntos en familia. ¿Quién puede decir eso en la actualidad? Por eso, Gertrud no estaba asustada cuando murió, porque había pasado una buena vida al lado de Oswald. En cierta forma, Gertrud agradecía haber exhalado el último aliento en compañía de Oswald. Ella ya se estaba haciendo muy mayor y lo único que conseguiría sería terminar en una residencia como el resto de ancianos. Sabía que Oswald jamás haría eso, porque lo había criado bien, Oswald era un buen chico, pero al final, no le quedaría más remedio que ceder, porque él tenía un trabajo y ella sería una molestia en su vida y si Oswald decidía cuidarla, Gertrud estaría interfiriendo constantemente con su trabajo. Y lo que menos deseaba, era causar molestias a su hijo.

Había estado al lado de Oswald durante muchos años, incluso cuando ese odioso murciélago había encerrado a Oswald. Batman no era más que un matón de poca monta que usaba sus puños para amedrentar y tener a todos bajo su dominio, como si de un mafioso se tratase.

Pero Jim Gordon jamás había abandonado a su hijo. Incluso en la cárcel, en Arkham, Jim lo había visitado siempre que había podido. Oswald no se daba cuenta del afecto que Jim le tenía, porque Jim se excusaba diciendo que necesitaba ayuda para un caso. Pero Gertrud lo sabía mejor. Una madre siempre lo sabe. Incluso Gotham lo sabía, cada ciudadano tenía su propia teoría. Porque sería ilógico que el mejor policía de Gotham necesitase la ayuda de un hombre como Oswald, que sólo era dueño de un bar.

No, Gertrud no se dejaría engañar. Sabía que una relación entre dos hombres era peligrosa y por eso, tanto Oswald como Jim tenían que esconder su relación, pero lo tiempos estaban cambiando. Ya no era necesario el secretismo. Sólo podía desear suerte a ambos. Sabía que el camino de ambos estaría constantemente entrecruzándose a lo largo de sus vidas. Pero su hijo estaba seguro bajo el cuidado de Jim Gordon, él era digno de confianza. Una madre lo sabe.


End file.
